


Time Trials

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's pretty sure Gaila's going to beat him at this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).



> A stocking stuffer for [](http://jouissant.livejournal.com/profile)[**jouissant**](http://jouissant.livejournal.com/) in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/happy_trekmas/profile)[**happy_trekmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/happy_trekmas/) fic exchange.

When Gaila swings her sleek thigh across Jim's blissful grin, Leonard jerks up to sitting so fast he nearly drops the timer. Her green glow gives the cool artificial lighting a sunshiny tint, and her curves look all the lusher in counterpoint with Jim's angles, reminding Leonard of how differently gorgeous each of them feels pressed up against him. She settles herself atop Jim's pale sturdiness with a sinuous little wriggle, and together they look like a confection and smell like fifteen mouthwatering kinds of sex; as she wraps her lovely fingers around Jim's dick with a gentle tug and a friendly smile, Leonard has to swallow hard, and again, his still-sticky hand crumpling up the sheet beneath him.

Damn, but they're hot together, Leonard's miscreant roommate and their Orion sweetheart. Gaila looks up into his eyes, her impish smile widening as Jim hooks an ankle under his knee, and Leonard shakes his head and helplessly smiles back, too warm and intoxicated to be snide no matter how crazy this game is.

After all, they have a whole five hours of afternoon, and this _is_ fun. Leonard watches Jim's dick firming to attention in Gaila's grasp and asks as professionally as he can muster, "Ready, Jim?"

"I was born ready," Jim burbles, a little muffled but clear even through Gaila's giggle as she shivers deliciously.

"It figures you'd have the refractory period of a gnat," Leonard retorts, and answers Gaila's head-tilt of curiosity with, "a quick little Terran insect." For good measure he adds, "Whatever Cadet Cocky says, though, he's only Human, it might take him a little while this time."

"Which is why I gave you the first turn," Gaila says serenely as she strokes Jim from balls to tip and he moans guttural happiness. "If I'd gone first you'd never beat my time."

"Somehow I wouldn't bet against you, Miss Gaila." Leonard watches her verdant hand slide up and down Jim's ruddy cock, feeling the answering shudders going through Jim all the way down to his toes pressing like fingers into Leonard's thigh. "Tell me when."

She giggles again, lifting her head to give him a smile all his own. "I love when you title me," she says, her feathery red eyebrows sharpening as his crinkle, and reaches out to give his dick a friendly slick-fingered grope that makes him gasp. "Don't come before Jim does," she orders, ruffling her fingers over his balls between a tickle and a caress, grinning wider as he twitches against her fine-skinned hand. "When I'm done with him I'm going to ride you." She shifts to muffle Jim's comment, tossing, " _You_ just use that tongue to lick," over her shoulder before she grins up at Leonard again, which is when he realizes he's gaping like a fish. "Ready," she says.

Then she slides those rosy lips down Jim's dick, her eyes twinkling up at Leonard as her tongue curves in a glistening lick, and heat rolls so fiercely through his gut he nearly forgets to hit the start button.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this **NSFW** picture from ](http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_l921suU0j01qbjisuo1_1280.jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1286056889&Signature=VBiylXvsqCEGhCFWfvTOwX06dlo%3D) Sex Is Not The Enemy, [this NWS manip](http://crewmandeathoftheweek.boosette.com/phasersonstun/orionporn.jpg) by [](http://boosette.livejournal.com/profile)[**boosette**](http://boosette.livejournal.com/), and [this NWS manip](http://www.loony-archivist.com/temp/lj/trek/gaila/gaila.jpg) by [](http://taraljc.livejournal.com/profile)[**taraljc**](http://taraljc.livejournal.com/).  
> 


End file.
